Living in Confusion
by LilKinny
Summary: When Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel all have children before they were reaped, they promise to return to their child. But their children never see their parents again. Little Destiny doesn't know why the bees freak her out, or she can't watch archery. Little Rosie doesn't want to get a dog or collect rocks. They both feel it's safer for them. They need to find out their past...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, LilKinny here. I'm at a friend's house and we're writing a story cuz we were inspired by some other story cuz I was trying to confirm my plans for the last chapter of 'Choices We All Need To Make'. I hope you enjoy this collab. **

_Third Person POV_

Two young girls were born into the world, different districts, born at the same second. The parents of both girls are only teenagers, the older one's parents are referred to as Glimmer and Marvel, and the younger is related to Cato and Clove. Both parents for both girls were chosen to honor their districts in the 74th Hunger Games. The parents knew only one victor could survive. So they trusted their daughters with their aunts and uncles. Once they were in the arena, the two sets of parents met. They became the Careers, to show their job was to parent their child at home. The mother of the older was attacked by tracker jackers. She said this as she died:

"Destiny, live in my shadow." She told her daughter she named Destiny and died. Her boyfriend found her and thought of Destiny. As revenge, he sought out the only one he thought responsible for her death. He thought of the girl of District 12, who could attack quietly. He also knew of her alliance with the girl from District 11. Knowing he could set traps easily, he left the other parents and went to a clearing with a net. Marvel heard rustling and hid. The little girl hopped down from the trees and the net surrounded her. He took out a spear and approached her. She started calling for Katniss. Katniss appeared and shot an arrow at him. As he lay on the grass taking a final deep breath, he thought of this:

"Destiny, don't forget your roots." And left this world on a depressing note. Before he rose to be with Glimmer, he heard the girl from District 12 singing a melody that reminded him of the lullaby Glimmer sang to Destiny before they left for the Reaping.

Now there were the parents of young Rosemary, or little Rosie. They trekked through the dense woods together. But Cato would occasionally wander off to find shelter. When they heard the calling of the feast, they decided Clove would go retrieve the bag. Clove and Cato hugged and ran off in separate directions. As Clove saw the table rise, she spotted the ginger from 5 run out of the Cornucopia. It was a worthless chase for her. As she scanned her surroundings, she saw the girl from 12 run out from the woods on the other side. She knew it was her only chance, so she sprinted after her. After dawdling while the girl under her struggled, she felt someone lift her off the ground. Thresh screamed at her for killing Rue and he lifted a rock. She screamed for Cato, but her screams were cut off by the rock hitting her head and crushing her skull. As she died on the ground, she thought:

"Rosemary, live in my honor, you have all my respect." And she died with her eyes open. But she saw the girl from 12 get away.

Cato ran through the woods at full speed. Mutts were chasing him. He ran right through the lovers of the outlying District. He was tempted to kill, but he knew he had no time so he continued running without giving them a warning. The lovers were confused, but the female saw the mutts charging towards them and hollered run. They scaled the Cornucopia and felt safe for a bit. But Cato had other ideas. He figured this was his chance to go home to Rosie and to raise her in her mother's memory. He fought them, but lost when the female shot an arrow at his hand. His body armor prevented his death from coming at first, but soon enough, he saw the female lean over the edge. Cato was lying almost dead and begged her to not shoot him. She shot him and he thought as his life literally bled out:

"Rosie, I'm sorry I couldn't return to you." Cato whispers. "I'm sorry Rosie." He whispers with a tear falling down his cheek. The arrow in his forehead is literally killing him. He dies on the cold grass and hears a trumpet play. He lost and left behind his daughter.

**So that was chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed that. **

**~LilKinny**


	2. Strange Things Start Happening

**Here's chapter 2. Now my friend will take a turn to write the chapter.**

**I made the arena and the mutts, my friend made the outfits and one specific mutt. **

_Third Person's POV_

So it happened as we all knew it would, the lovers from 12 had won. Six months later they had left for their victory tour. Now Destiny and Rosemary, or Rosie, were six months and had a special connection since they were born at the same second and they each had their own power plus an photographic memory. Destiny's extra power is that she can scan an area with her mind and locate anything/anyone in it. Rosie's extra power is that she can adapt to any weapon. Before each of their set of parents were sent off to the Reaping, they each gave them the same exact locket not even knowing. The locket is what gives them the extra power but they each have the photographic memory as a part of them. During the victory tour the babies were informed of the killer of their parents and right away there was bad blood. They grew older and as they got older they despised district 12 more and more. Now they are 16 and still haven't been part of the hunger games. Well that was about to change , they both were called at the same exact time and when they were called their lockets glowed and sparkled but you couldn't notice because it was day time. They both were on their way of fighting to their death when suddenly both of their trains stopped and there was a little tune(the one that Katniss sang at Rue's death) and then the trains started again. They realized the song came from their lockets but they had no clue about each other and their existence. They were both confused but just ignored it and sat down for dinner.

At the training they noticed eachother and even though they never met they felt like they have. Neither ever spoke but Rosie waved and gave a small smile but Destiny ignored it and turned the other way. Rosie glared angrily at Destiny's back and threw a knife right into the dummie's heart. Destiny regretted ignoring her but didn't pay much mind to it. When the training scores were in they both earned a score of 10. Later on, at the interviews both girls were complimented on their beauty and kindness. Caesar was fond of their lockets and noticed they were the same but didn't bring it up.

The games were about to begin. They each were dressed in a red tank top with a pale yellow jacket and leggings. They were given brown leather boots and orange knee high socks. Both of them wore their hair in a tight high pony tail. Each of their stylists gave them their locket and put them in the plastic tubes. Destiny and Rosie were lucky because both were raised at oppisite sides of the cornucopia. The tributes rose onto the arena and as they did, heads whipped around in shock.

The arena could basically have a 'Welcome to Hell' sign. It was red, orange and black. The ground was a red dirt-like material. There is lava everywhere, falling from the ceiling into pools below them. The Cornucopia was black for this arena, even if it isn't a Quarter Quell the Gamemakers have outdone themselves. The tributes are dressed for a winter sort of biome, not Hell. Each tribute was scattered across the arena with somebody from another District. The countdown began and tributes, unlike Rosie and Destiny, started sweating more, for they didn't know where the Cornucopia is or where food or water is.

Rosie stared at the Cornucopia with confidence. She definitely got lucky, right in front of the Cornucopia. She'll learn how to use a bow and kill tributes with her knives and sword. She'll make her parents proud, just like they wanted. They would have wanted her to win and show them the Tria family is strong. Destiny stared at the back of the Cornucopia smirking. She already knew what she wanted since she used her power to look into the boxes. But she saw a bow and frowned. She despised bows after seeing the victor from 12 kill her father. Both girls were oblivious to their shining purple lockets. The periwinkle, blue and purple locket was shining brightly, but they ignored it and stared at the Cornucopia.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BOOM!

A cannon blared and Rosie ran in. She grabbed a bow, knives, and a sword. She was taking control of the Cornucopia and nobody could stop her. Destiny ran around the Cornucopia in time to see Rosie already there.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Destiny thought as Rosie turned around. She notched an arrow and shot it a few feet away from her. Destiny backed away afraid. Rosie threw a knife at her and at the last second, Destiny ducked. Looking at the knife, she ran after it. Weakly, she threw it back at Rosie, almost killing her. Rosie glared at Destiny, not daring to go for the knife.

Green eyes locked with hazel ones. Both of their glares could kill someone, that is, if looks could kill. Everything was silent except for the screeching of a tribute far away from them and a loud hiss close by. But they didn't flinch or run. They just glared at each other with hatred. But the silence was broken when something unexplainable happened.

Both of their matching necklaces started vibrating at the same and the tune that was played on the train emitted from their necklaces.

**That was chapter 2 guys. By the way, the author I'm writing this with is named 'BabyCakes77'. She's my friend in real life who just made an account. She's making a great story, go check it out. **

**~LilKinny and BabyCakes77**


End file.
